


The Perfect Excuse

by Sawsha12



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawsha12/pseuds/Sawsha12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur shivered under the glow of the candlelight. "God, I hate the cold," he said miserably as he pressed his nose against the nook of Eames' neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [A/E Fluff Meme](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/243220.html#comments).

The storm roared outside. Both Eames and Arthur didn't expect for the weather to turn bad suddenly. The temperature dropped a few degrees toward freezing. The power, unfortunately, had been out for several hours now. Unable to do much, they sat huddled on the couch.

Arthur shivered under the glow of the candlelight. "God, I hate the cold," he said miserably as he pressed his nose against the nook of Eames' neck.

"I know, love," replied Eames as he adjusted the afghan around them. He rubbed his leg along Arthur's, hoping to generate some heat. He hissed when Arthur snuck his hands under his shirt and pressed cold fingertips against Eames' bare skin, but he didn't complain. He puffed a warm breath against Arthur's lips before kissing him. "I'll keep you warm."

Arthur mumbled something before tucking his head under Eames' chin, and curled into him until only the top of his head peeked above the blankets. Eames reflexively held Arthur closer and hoped he could get some rest.

Arthur hated the cold. Eames wasn't fond of the cold either, but he found it to be a perfect excuse to cuddle with Arthur. Not that he needed an excuse, mind you.


End file.
